


3 Seconds of Sorrow

by Sanoiro



Series: A Devil of a Time [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 20 min challenge, 2x13, After the unsteady scene before Chloe woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanoiro/pseuds/Sanoiro
Summary: When she would wake up Lucifer would smile to her, joke to her but never promise her she would see him again. It only took three seconds of sorrow to realise that soon he would be gone and thus how much she means to him*A spontaneous 20-minute challenge! Or when sleep deprivation motivates you abort, abort!*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yearning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearning/gifts).



> I was talking to Y and out of nowhere, I mentioned the scene before Chloe woke up where Lucifer looked so lost and wounded. So I had a quick drabble idea. That turned to a 20-minute challenge. Meaning that I had 20 minutes to write this so no matter how bad it is it was certainly a fun piece to write. 
> 
> Obviously, I only did a light editing because this challenge had a point after all. 
> 
> Perhaps a prequel to 60 Seconds of Silence? Who knows...

* * *

**  
3 Seconds of Sorrow**

 

 

Time was meaningless that was what he had been aware of for aeons. If everything mortal and beautiful perished by the next morning he would still be here. He would still gaze the same blinding sun and see its flares skyrocketing into an earthiness universe. This was also his future. 

Sitting alone he knew she would wake up soon. She had already done it once. She was breathing softly and her chest orchestrated its own melody with her almost inaudible snores escaping every once in a while. She was sleeping peacefully for the first time in hours and he took in as much of the sight in front of him as he could. 

This was the woman who was sent to manipulate him. She was the sun that even though she would not be there under his sky the next day she would always blind him from afar. They were the emotions he had not felt before and the promises he had to keep.

He would never lie to her and be a pawn in a divine plan is not something you can easily say to the woman who did not believe the Devil would have gone through Hell and Heaven, to make sure she would stick on Earth, next to him for as long he could. 

His hands traced the white clean sheets she was laying on and when he reached her pillow he let his fingers brush some lone hair which fell around her still pale face. This face was what resulted in the severity of his decision. Not daring to touch her he fisted his right hand and clasped it firmly within his left. 

Her soft snores ceased and he felt his cheeks hollow, eyes trying to take in as much as he could from the woman who had come to mean so much. The woman who had decided to set free before Father succeeded doing that for him. He had been worried over his invulnerability when he should have questioned hers around him. 

Where he could bleed she would spill out her emotions with such force that had him stagger on his every step taken around her. For the first time in his existence it was not the betrayal directed to him but to a soul, he had fiercely protected just hours ago.

For the first time in his existence, the Devil didn’t have a world revolved around him. He was revolving around _his_ world only to decide to leave it behind. The world who taught him everything that he never thought possible. Morality, humility even love.

The seconds ticked and he knew that their time together was coming to a close. Yet this time it would be his calling. His decision. His last act of suicide to make sure she would be okay. This was how _the_ Lucifer Morningstar killed his own soul if he still had one. Had she managed to take that already?

If yes then he would just kill a mind, thoughts and emotions but his heart and soul would be protected somewhere in a memory far away under the sun of a chilly evening inside a hospital room. 

 

 _*3_ tic _, 2_ toc _, 1 tic.*_

 

She was awake, she was glorious and he was lost once again. 

 

“Well look who’s back.”

 

_Look who will be gone…_

 

The End 

* * *

 


End file.
